Xo: hugs and kisses
by Anna Potter Black
Summary: Syaoran, Toya and Eriol are in trouble: they can't tell their girls they love them. So they sing.


**_"Xo"_**

**_By Delilah Evans_**

**_Summary: Eriol, Syaoran and Toya are in love with Tomoyo, Sakura and Meiling._**

**_So in order for them to tell their loved one, they take them somewhere (they say different places but end up meeting at Penguin Park) and sing a different part of a song._**

**_D/C: I DO NOT OWN CCS AND THE LYRICS TO THE SONG 'XO' FALL OUT BOY DOES!_**

(Syaoran and Sakura are in a different part of the school (they are in High School))

Syaoran Li closed his eyes. _How hard can it be? Just say that 'I love you' and either get rejected or loved by my honey haired, green eyed goddess_ he thought.

"Syaoran!" He turned to see his beautiful goddess, Sakura Kinomoto (she stopped with the kun). He grinned.

"Can we meet at Penguin Park?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course we can." she said happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(They are in another part)

Eriol Hiiragizawa was having some 'love' problems with his amtheyst eyed and purple haired beauty-Tomoyo Daidouji. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Tomoyo-chan, can we meet tonight?"

"Of course Eriol-kun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Toya and Meiling are waiting outside of the High School

Toya Kinomoto stared at the black haired, ruby eyed angel standing next to him. Meiling Li looked and said, "Why are you staring at me?" He blushed and said, "You're really pretty."

"Thanks." she said shyly.

"Meet me tonight. Right here." he told her. She agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That night: All couples are gonna meet at Penguin Park!

Syaoran glared at Eriol and Toya. The other two were waiting patiently. That's when all three girls appeared.

Sakura was in a beautiful Chinese Dress as was both Tomoyo and Meiling (look on my page for it! As well as Tomoyo and Meiling!).

The three guys had their jaws dropped.

"Why did you want to meet us?" the girls asked. Syaoran smiled and said softly in Sakura's ear, "Listen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Syaoran: _italic, _Toya: **bold, **Eriol: underline)

_I comb the crowd and pick you out  
My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out  
It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed  
To "I swear, I say"  
To "I swear, I say"_

_To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"  
To drinks at the club to the bar  
To the keys to your car  
To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door, no_

**To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me" I say  
It never calls me when I'm down  
Love never wanted me  
But I took it anyway  
Put your ear to the speaker  
And choose love or sympathy  
But never both  
Love never wanted me**

"I hoped you choked  
And crashed your car"  
Hey "tear catcher", that's all that you are  
And ever were  
From the start  
I swear, I say  
I swear, i say

To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"  
To drinks at the club to the bar  
To the keys to your car  
To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door, no  
To the "love", I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me" I say  
It never calls me when I'm down  
Love never wanted me  
But I took it anyway  
Put your ear to the speaker  
And choose love or sympathy  
But never both, no

_To the "love" i left my conscience pressed  
Through the keyhole i watched you dress  
Kiss and tell  
Loose lips sink ships_

**To the "love" i left my conscience pressed  
Through the keyhole i watched you dress  
Kiss and tell  
Loose lips sink ships**

To the "love" i left my conscience pressed  
Through the keyhole i watched you dress  
Kiss and tell  
Loose lips sink ships

_To the "love" i left my consceince pressed  
_**To the "love" i left my consceince pressed**

To the "love" i left my consceince pressed

_**Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me" I say**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

All three girls giggled and smiled.

"Aishiteru." they shouted.

epilogue:

Syaoran and Sakura got married at 17 and at 20 had their twins: a boy and a girl.

Eriol and Tomoyo got married at 18 and had their son at 20. They are now expecting a girl.

Toya and Meiling got married when Meiling was 19 and had their daughter at 20. They are now expecting their triplets: two boys and one girl.

Kero and Suppi managed to play video games day and night. Yukito and Narukuu (sp?) got married and now have 4 children.

**THE END**


End file.
